<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свидание by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357348">Свидание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020'>fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G-PG [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humanized, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G-PG [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3 Визуал G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/62/e6/iUYVf4T5_t.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>